


Iron Fisted

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Darius, Demons, Drabble, Fisting, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Top Jericho Swain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Swain fists Darius. That's it.
Relationships: Darius/Jericho Swain
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Kudos: 12





	Iron Fisted

Darius strains and arches his hips back slowly. He's slowly taken the entirety of Jericho's left hand inside him. The demonic limb is hot to the touch and stretches him to the brim as Swain rocks his now fisted hand.

Swain is pleased with him. Not just for how much he's endured in the bedroom, but on the battlefield as well. After the skirmish with Ionian forces, the Grand Master called for him and Darius knew it would be more than a discussion of tactics

"Show me the strength of Noxus," Swain whispers.

Darius shivers as Swain's fist moves past his prostate, sending a jolt directly to his cock.

"Harder, Swain," Darius grunts. He wants the Grand General to know his submission doesn't make him weak. Swain seems to take pride in Darius having chosen him. He thinks there's an understanding between that Darius wouldn't let just anyone master his body.

Swain obliges him, panting as he works the limb fast and deep.

Darius climaxes swiftly, scrunching his eyes shut. His body feels white-hot allover. Soon after Swain's cock replaces his fist.

Swain takes his pleasure as Darius twitches with overstimulation. The Grand General hums contentedly as he pulls out.

"Always a pleasure, Darius," Swain coos.

"You as well, Grand General."


End file.
